


Cuts & Bruises

by Practicefortheheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/pseuds/Practicefortheheart
Summary: A little Auror / Healer fix!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Cuts & Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shealwaysreads for looking it over for me!

Draco opened the door, took one look at Harry, then rolled his eyes and motioned for him to come in. **  
**

“Honestly, Potter, again? You do realise I have better things to do?” He went to the kitchen to fetch some hot tea. Or maybe something stronger, Harry did look rather pale.

Harry groaned as he stumbled towards the sofa. “You are a Healer, aren’t you?”

“My speciality is magical medication, Potter, I’m not exactly an expert in cuts and bruises. So what is it this time?” As he turned around, Harry was already peeling his bloody shirt off, wincing at every move.

“Bloody hell, what happened to you?” Draco took in the angry red slashes across Harry’s chest. “Don’t even think about bleeding all over my sofa,” he added quickly, summoning a kitchen chair for Harry to collapse onto. “You really ought to go to St. Mungo’s.”

“The reason I come here, Draco, is because you usually don’t ask questions.” He let his head fall back, dark curls tumbling down the back of the chair. A slight sheen of sweat covered his ashy looking skin, blood slowly trickling down his abdomen. Draco went to get some Essence of Dittany; it was a pain to brew, but he always kept a bottle ready, ever since Harry started to drop by sporting injuries on the regular. 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” He sat down next to Harry, ready to clean and close the wounds. “But I need to know what did this to you. I at least have to be sure it’s not poisonous.” The skin around the cuts wasn’t swollen, and the cuts were clean. That eased his mind a little. Should he check for poison, just to be sure?

“Relax, Malfoy. It’s just a flesh wound.” Harry chuckled at Draco’s nonplussed expression. “Muggle reference. Never mind, just fix me up already, will you, it stings like a–” He hissed when Draco applied the Dittany. After the smoke cleared, Draco carefully inspected Harry’s chest. The scars were still a little raw and pink, but they looked nicely healed. 

“I’ll make you a balm to put on that. It should clear up in a few days.” Draco quickly mended Harry’s ruined shirt with a flick of his wand and dropped it in his lap before turning his back on him. He wasn’t sure, suddenly, if it was for his or Harry’s privacy.

“Thanks,” Harry said, buttoning his shirt. “I owe you one.”

“One? You owe me more than that, Potter. You may want to try to be less self-destructive in future.”

“I’m sorry for taking up so much of your precious time.”

“That’s not what I mean. You should know that by now.” Draco turned to Harry, who was already halfway to the door. “Maybe…” 

“Yes?”

“Maybe we could meet up without you bleeding all over the place for a change? As a payback.”

Harry smiled a little. “Yeah, I would like that.”


End file.
